


Safe In My Arms Tonight

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting, Comforting and Worried Malia, Episode: s06e13 After Images, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Scott, Impaling, Mention of Kira - Freeform, Mention of Liam, Mention of Stiles, Mention of past relationships, Mild Angst., Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Post-Episode: s06e13 After Images, Probably not gonna happen, Spoilers, mention of Allison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: “Scott.” She was saying his name as strong and clear as always.Her hand, warm and soft, covered his. A grip so strong and firm, it almost grounded him and gave him something to focus on. Something other than the burning, white hot pain in his stomach. His body shook, his face felt wet but none of that matter more to him than her hand gripping his.“Why isn’t it working?” She asked him, her fingers digging into his palm. “How come I can’t take your pain?”*Takes a place during and after 6.13





	Safe In My Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I've been in a bit of a funk, so be mindful when reading that I haven't properly watch the episode so there might be some stuff wrong and that when I wrote this, I wasn't in the best of mind space.
> 
> Also, kinda inspired by Run to You by Lea Michele

He looked at her, stared into nightshade eyes that were swimming with worry. He wanted to look at her in the same light as always but even he knew, deep in his subconscious, that those days had long since passed.

“Scott.” She was saying his name as strong and clear as always.

No quiver or quake… But it was her eyes that gave her away.

Her hand, warm and soft, covered his. A grip so strong and firm, it almost grounded him and gave him something to focus on. Something other than the burning, white hot pain in his stomach. His body shook, his face felt wet but none of that matter more to him than her hand gripping his.

“Why isn’t it working?” She asked him, her fingers digging into his palm. “How come I can’t take your pain?”

Her question, those words, tugged at him. His heart, already thundering against rib cage, spiked. Weakly, he felt his lips tug up and fall.

_“Why can’t I take your pain?”_

_“It’s because it doesn’t hurt.”_

He pushed the cold, aching memory away.

“It’s okay.” He sighed breathlessly.

His eyelids dropped, his head became heavier.

_No!_

Forcefully, with all the willpower he could muster, he opened his eyes to lock with hers once again.

Malia Tate…

‘When?’ had been the question that plagued his thoughts every breathable moment he had.

When had things change?

When did her being near make his heart pound for entirely different reasons?

Maybe it was when he had the chance to see her as someone other than his best friend’s ex-girlfriend, when he had the opportunity to see her as the fierce, emotionally driven were-coyote that he had the fortune of calling a pack member.

Maybe it was when she would act, without thought, purely because it was the easiest thing to do and then stare at him as if to say ‘well, you coming?’

Maybe it was the way she spoke to him… Unfiltered…

Pure thoughts in articulated words.

“ _I’ve been trying to get you to talk because… you know… well I’m worried about you_.”

An exasperated sigh pulled him to the now, returning to the person whom had claimed his mind and who was slowly, and without intent, claiming his heart…

“We should’ve called Stiles!”

Her heart which would stutter and spike whenever Stiles’ name was spoken continued on its frantic pace it had adapted since the moment he had been impaled.

Her voice was unusually loud and urgent.

“We promised we won’t.” He said.

“Stiles wouldn’t be okay with this.” She told him emphatically.

He closed his eyes in resignation to her words because he knew what she was talking about.

Because he knew her.

She had been by his side for years and it had taken the occurrence of memory loss and The Wild Hunt to open his eyes to just how unnoticed those years had gone by.

She wasn’t good with subtly…

“I think he’d be okay with it.” He curled his hand then, returning the squeeze gently.

One again his attention was drawn to her hand… to her touch.

Scott knew she was still trying to take his pain. Her comforting hold had not slacken and her dark brows were as tightly drawn together as ever.

He wanted her to shift closer…

He could feel the pain take hold of his muscles.

He could feel his body burning, trying to rid his system of the toxins coursing through him. Sweat accumulated near his temple, his eyes felt heavy, his breathing sounded labored.

Dark dots danced in his slightly blurred vision.

He gave her hand another squeeze, wanting her to understand him.

“With _this_?” She asked.

He felt himself slipping away.

It was like Allison all over again. Only this time the roles were reversed. With his body gradually giving up against his will, with the pain taking hold of his conscious mind, overpowering his desire to remain awake and to keep his eyes lock on her…

Stiles wouldn’t be okay with this…

With _this_ …?

The words fell from his lips softly, the last of his strength going with it. “With us.”

He gave in then, he sunk into darkness with the ghost of a firm pressure against his cheek and the echo of her voice, “Scott…”

At least she knew…

 

 

**

 

It was later that very night that he found himself alone with her.

Healed and with a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut, as if someone had lowered an anchor down his chest, weighted with the knowledge that once again, he had lost someone.

Brett and Lori were gone.

His worry and his nervous were on edge as he thought about Liam.

A boy who had been through too much and who came to him, panicked and stuttering, spilling to him in frantic, jumbled words about hunters… about Brett and Lori and about witnesses.

“They think I’m a monster.” He had said.

Scott had taken the boy in his arms, that constant need to protect his first Beta building up within him. Once Liam had recited his own mantra, repeating the words over and over until the claws that had sunk themselves into Scott sides retracted and he got his wolf under control.

“Bunk with me tonight.” Scott had told him in a comforting tone.

Liam only nodded and went upstairs, the harsh whisper of ‘The Sun. The Moon. The Truth’ following after him.

Locking the front door, he was about to retreat after him to get clean clothes when he heard the familiar thudding of footsteps down his stairs.

Turning around, his heart pounded almost painfully against his chest as her long silhouette materialized from the darkened hallway.

Malia made her way down his staircase, her shoulders tensed, her hands curled in white knuckled fists and her lips pressed firmly together.

“I was waiting for you in your room.” She said to him, coming to stand before him a few steps away.

His lips stretched across his face. “Liam’s gonna be bunking with me tonight. After everything.”

“Is he gonna be okay?”

Glancing behind her toward the stairs, he paused for a beat before answering. “He’s a strong kid.”

His eyes fell on her once more where she remained standing, staring at him with seeking eyes.

Scott opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing here but she cut him off, “I want to talk about what you said.”

His heart fluttered. “Uh—You mean when I passed out?”

With _us_.

He had called them an ‘us’…

“Yes.” She nodded, her eyebrows twitching. “You told me that Stiles would be okay with us. And I wanted to know if you meant ‘us’ in the context of a relationship.”

God, she was blunt.

Malia moved closer to him, the speedy heartbeat reaching his ears. “I was worried about you tonight. And I know sometimes apparently people say things when they think they are about to—“

“No, I meant it.” He spoke up, his feet moving at their own accord, drifting toward her.

She tilted her head to the side. “You meant ‘us’ as in a relationship ‘us’?”

He inched closer. “Yeah,” he said somewhat shyly. “I mean, you gotta admit there is… something there. Right?” He questioned at the end.

She said nothing after that and as her eyes bored directly into his, unblinking, Scott felt that shift within again.

It was a pull, an urge to move toward her.

Then she lunged forward. Her hand wrapped around his neck and she drew him close, her eyes falling shut, her head tilting toward the side.

Upon the touch of her soft, sweet lips, Scott’s eyes closed and his body gravitated toward hers. His hands reached up, hesitantly, before they touched her gentle-curved jaw. Lips moved slowly against each other, pressing and pulling. Her body curved into his and Scott’s hand tightened just a bit to keep her close. A warm, tranquil feeling rippled through his body, from the pressure of her lips, to the tips of his toes.

Malia was the first to pull away.

Drawing away from him, her lips left a burning, tingling sensation. A ghost imprint of their presents.

He opened his eyes, dazed to see her already staring at him. Electric blue eyes met his boldly.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Her eyes dimmed.

“You won't.” He huffed and his cheeks dimples with a smile.

Her brows furrowed and it’s that act that made Scott pull her toward him. Wrapping his arms around her body, he clung to her just so she could feel him. Just so she could feel that he was there and that he was awake.

Malia Tate was a lot of things, but with the outer mask of a woman who spoke her thoughts, Scott knew she kept a lot to herself…

“ _And now I’m gonna lose you too_.”

With the sorrow creeping up within him as he thought back on the two souls that had died tonight, he wondered if her fears were his.

They had survived so much but how long can they keep fighting before their luck runs out?

He had lost every girl that he had ever gotten close to, leaving him feeling empty and vulnerable. Exposed to a point where he wanted nothing more than close himself off and never open up like that again.

Who’s to say Malia won’t be next?

Arms tightened around him, hands came up and sprawled over his shoulder blades, pressing in, drawing him nearer. Her hot breath fanned against his neck and Scott closed his eyes, giving in to her presence and the feeling of solitude that encompassed him.

 _I can’t lose you too_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Run To You- Lea Michele


End file.
